


An Act of Service

by breeding_boy



Category: Original Work
Genre: Birth, Breeding, Demons, F/M, Fpreg, Lactation, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Secret pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:53:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24929479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breeding_boy/pseuds/breeding_boy
Summary: Willow finds an escape from the austere life at her Christian university as a servant to Asmodeus. But her service to him must be kept secret.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 66





	An Act of Service

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr at [breeding-boy](https://breeding-boy.tumblr.com/)

Willow lit the last candle on her small shrine, and knelt in front of it.

“Lord Asmodeus, I pray you come and use my body for your righteous purposes. Let me be a vessel for you,” she whispered. The window of her dorm room was cracked open, and the cool night air flowed over her. Finding that seemingly long-forgotten book in the religion section of the library had been a godsend. She had found an escape from the strict Christian environment of her college, the only one her parents had been willing to let her go to.

She had devoured all the information she could find in the library on demons and their world, which wasn’t much, considering the circumstances. She hoped it was enough for an encounter. She had been trying to commune with the demon of her choice for a few weeks and hadn’t gotten any response yet. But she was determined, and continued praying every night.

She shivered, suddenly feeling as if she was not alone. She looked around but didn’t see anything, so she closed her eyes again and immersed herself in concentration again. Then, she felt a hand on her shoulder.

“Lord Asmodeus,” she whispered.

“Willow, my servant,” a deep, quiet voice said behind her.

Her heart pounded with excitement. She stood up and turned around.

He had taken the form of a human, a tall, handsome one, though something about him was decidedly not human.

“So, you’ve been requesting me for a few weeks now. Tell me, how is it that you want to serve me?” he said, sitting on the edge of her bed.

“Uh… I was thinking you could… use my body,” she said.

He stared at her for a few seconds, saying nothing. Was that a hint of amusement on his face?

“I mean… Let me start over. I want to serve you by offering up my body as a vessel, to use however you see fit.” She waited for his response, hoping she wasn’t messing this up completely.

“There is a way you could help me,” he said, eyeing her body. He stood up and put his hands on her waist. “Your body would truly be a vessel,” he said softly in her ear before picking her up and laying her down on the bed. He tugged her clothes off quickly, and ran a finger down her chest, moving to the side to cup a breast. He sucked on her nipple briefly before moving downwards, kissing her abdomen. Right before reaching her vulva, he kissed along her inner thighs, seeing her body starting to react to his touch. He put his mouth on her clitoris and gently sucked, brushing his tongue over the hood. Once she was very wet, he slowly guided his dick into her vagina. Willow’s face was flushed, and she put her arms around the demon. He leaned down and kissed her, pushing his tongue into her mouth. He reached one hand down to rub her clitoris, and their bodies rocked back and forth. Eventually, he thrusted into her once more, his cum spurting out inside her. He continued rubbing her with his hand until she came, and then sat up. She started to sit up, but he stopped her.

“You don’t have to get up yet. I have other things to attend to, so I’m going. But you’ll be seeing me again soon,” he said with a slight smile, and then vanished.

Willow didn’t know what he meant by any of that, but she was looking forward to it.

* * *

Willow and her friends left the chapel. Residential students had to attend every weekday morning before class. The message was something about purity, but she couldn’t concentrate. It had been two weeks since the visit from Asmodeus, and there was barely a moment Willow wasn’t replaying the memory in her head. She had started to feel a little impatient, but she knew he would come back in due time.

They walked into the cafeteria, and sat at their usual spots. Rebekah and Faith were the only people she’d become friends with in her first year, and though they had become close, she still couldn’t fully let her guard down around them. They were less harsh and strict than most of the other people at school, but they were still devout Christians, and she couldn’t exactly have them finding out she was communing with a demon, let alone fornicating with one.

Suddenly, a wave a nausea washed over her. She took a few deep breaths, and after a minute, the feeling was gone.

“Willow? Are you ok?” Faith asked.

“Yeah, I just got a weird feeling for a second, but I’m good now,” she said.

By the end of the day, she had gotten that unpleasant feeling a couple more times, and had thrown up once. She was sure she was getting sick. She went to bed, and as she slipped into a dream, she heard his voice again.

“Willow, I see your body has finally recognized my progeny growing within you. I will come back when it’s time for the birth.” The night went on, and the dream was nearly forgotten.

When she woke up, she rested in bed for a little bit, before suddenly remembering that dream. Was that really him, or was her mind just trying to figure out why she had gotten sick so suddenly? She looked down at her abdomen and put a hand over her still flat belly.

* * *

It had been a month since the night with Asmodeus. By now, Willow was sure she was pregnant. The morning sickness hadn’t lasted long, thankfully, and her body had started to change. Aside from the small bulge starting to form in her belly, her breasts had become sore and swollen. They seemed to be continually growing, and her nipples and areolas had started to grow and darken. She was enjoying these changes, knowing they were the result of her service to a demon lord, but worried about what would happen when she would no longer be able to hide them. Getting an education was her only chance at freedom, and she knew the college would expel her if they found out she was pregnant outside of marriage. The pregnancy seemed to be progressing at a faster rate than a human one though, so she hoped that she would only have to hide it for a short time before giving birth.

As the weeks went by, her body kept surprising her, developing for motherhood more and more. Her hips had grown wide enough to need new pants, and she had bought some new bras that were several sizes larger. The modest dress code of the school was helpful for hiding her secret, but it would only go so far. Her belly now looked like that of a woman in her second trimester, and it was getting harder to hide. She had even started to feel flutters in her womb of the demonic offspring moving around inside her, and had to resist the impulse to put a hand on her belly when she felt it whenever she was outside of her room.

* * *

She somehow managed to keep it a secret until Christmas break, when she had a month off of school. She had convinced her parents to let her stay at the dorm for this vacation, and luckily they agreed as they happened to be on a mission trip in another country. She hoped to give birth before the break was over. Her belly had become so large it would’ve been impossible to hide around other people. Most of the other students had gone home, so it was easier to get around without people seeing her. She had had to get some maternity clothes, as her old ones just wouldn’t fit around her orb of a belly. She had tried to suppress her waddle, but considering how obvious her pregnancy was she had given up. Eventually, she felt the baby or babies drop lower into her hips, feeling more weight in her lower body.

A week before school started back she started having contractions. She laid on her bed, breathing through them, hoping Asmodeus would return like he said he would. Her eyes were closed, just trying to get through the pain. When she opened them again, he was there. She had never felt so relieved.

He helped her pull all of her clothes off, and supported her as she squatted against the bed. His hands slid down to her widened maternal hips, where she was feeling intense pressure.

“When you feel the need, push,” he said, holding onto her tightly. She took a deep breath in, and pushed.

“Ohhhh, this hurts,” she moaned. She put her hands on her belly and gently rubbed it. Her womb contracted again, squeezing the baby through her cervix into her birth canal. She could feel her lips starting to open up in a teardrop, then on the next push the baby’s head was starting to crown, her lips a tight circle around the large head. But she felt as if she couldn’t push it out any further.

Asmodeus helped her stand up, her legs far apart, as she moved her hips around in a circular motion, trying to help the baby move downwards. She felt like she was going to burst with how big the baby felt inside her pelvis. Finally, the head popped out, and she squatted down again, pulling the baby the rest of the way out once its shoulders came out. It looked like a regular human baby, but she knew from her reading that demon offspring started out with the form of the mother.

She held it up to her breast as if by instinct, and it latched on to her dark swollen teat, drinking her milk. But not long after, she felt another contraction, and a feeling of kicking in her womb. There was another baby.

She pushed again, and this time the baby crowned quickly. She moaned with pain as the baby stretched her opening again, and cried out with the relief of the head being birthed. She squeezed the baby further down her birth canal, and expelled the shoulders, letting the baby slip out of her. She brought this one to her other breast, both babies’ cords still leading back into her womb.

“You’ve done a great service for me,” Asmodeus said. “I’ve been needing someone to produce more of my offspring.”

“What’s going to happen now?” she asked.

“I’m going to take them with me. They need to be raised by others of our kind,” he said. “But this won’t be the last you see of me.” Willow felt a pang of sadness she wouldn’t be able to see her babies for much longer, but she knew she was doing the right thing.

“I’m always willing to serve you,” she said.


End file.
